


Cupid sent me on a mission

by caimani



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, Las Vegas Wedding, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Geoff, Awsten, and Otto wake up in their Las Vegas hotel room with massive hangovers, a crumpled receipt, and two wedding rings on Otto's hand. What happened last night?





	Cupid sent me on a mission

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I knew that Awsten and Otto don't drink alcohol so... yeah that's ooc for them. I feel really bad about that.  
> (please DON'T read this for the podcast)

This is probably his and Awsten’s fault, Geoff thinks as he downs a bottle of water in the convenience store parking lot.

Yeah, Otto wanted to come to Vegas, but this kind of mess isn’t his fault. The blackout drunk hangover is half Awsten’s fault for insisting on doing dumb shit and half Geoff’s fault for enabling him. They all know what wild shenanigans Awsten talks them all into when he gets drunk. Normally it’s nothing worse than dealing with a pile of spent fireworks, broken furniture, or weird injuries they got while fucking around.

This is… significantly more serious than that. Since they have no idea if the two wedding rings on Otto’s left ring finger are from him actually getting married or them just buying weird shit. 

Otto hasn’t taken the rings off yet. He has his head wrapped in a spare hoodie while he moans in the back seat of the car. Seeing the rings makes Geoff’s stomach flip with nerves. He’s wanted to see rings on his, Otto’s, and Awsten’s hands for a while. But he would have preferred seeing them on all three of their hands at the same time.

Awsten is coming back from the store with a bag full of stuff. He gets into the car, leans back in his seat, and throws an arm dramatically over his eyes. 

“I have good news, bad news, and worse news,” he says.

“What’s the good news?” Geoff asks.

Awsten shoves the bag at him. “I got more water and orange juice. And painkillers.”

There’s also a bunch of health snacks and a small box of cereal in the bag. Geoff takes a bottle of water, the bottle of painkillers, and the cereal out of the bag. He hands the bag back to Otto, but he doesn’t move to take it and just keeps groaning in pain. 

“The bad news is the guy at the register wasn’t working last night when we came by,” Awsten says. 

Geoff’s hope drops at that news. The only clue they had about their blackout drunk antics from last night was a receipt from this store. They were all hoping to at least find out where they went between picking up shit at this convenience store and waking up in their hotel room late this morning. Something to explain the wedding bands. Best case scenario would be a pawn shop. Worst case scenario would be one of the numerous wedding chapels in Vegas.

“And the worse news is he wouldn’t let me check the security footage to see if it picked up anything we said,” Awsten adds. “And he wouldn’t call whoever was working last night. So we have nothing.”

Geoff adjusts the sunglasses on his eyes. God he feels like such shit right now. 

“We might as well start checking wedding chapels,” he says. “Awsten? Can you give me directions?”

Awsten whines loudly and curls up in a little ball in the passenger seat. “I just did a thing. Otto, you’re the one who got married. You look up this shit.”

“I’m still dealing with the trauma of waking up with two wedding bands on my hand,” Otto says, his voice muffled from the back seat. “I don’t even know who I got married to. What if it’s some random person off the street? What if I got married to Awsten?”

“I would be a fantastic husband,” Awsten says huffily. He uncurls himself enough to start poking at his phone. “Fuck, okay, what are we looking for?”

“Ones that don’t need reservations,” Geoff suggests. He starts the car again and takes another long drink of water. Thinking hurts his head so bad. He really just wants to go back to sleep and never drink alcohol again, but this is kind of important. They don’t even have a wedding certificate or anything. Just two rings, a lot of empty glass bottles, and a convenience store receipt. And three idiots who can’t remember shit.

“That’s still a fucking lot of chapels,” Awsten says. “Um, okay there’s one a couple blocks from here. That way.” He points to the left, and Geoff starts driving.

~~~~

Awsten blames Geoff and Otto entirely for this fucking mess they’re all in.

Geoff is at fault for driving them to Vegas and buying shots at the bar. Awsten doesn’t remember much from the start of the evening, but he’s pretty sure it was Geoff who bought the shots. Geoff is bad at remembering to drink water while drinking alcohol. And he forgets to remind Awsten to drink water too. Anyway, the alcohol was Geoff’s fault.

But more importantly, it’s Otto’s fault for apparently getting his ass married last night. He couldn’t even save the fucking marriage certificate that he must have gotten. If it was just a normal blackout drunk day-after, they’d be fine. But no, now they’ve got to wander all across Vegas like fucking Scooby Doo to figure out what happened. Fucking Hangover shit. Fuck, Awsten doesn’t deserve this. 

As they stop at a traffic light with the wedding chapel in sight, Awsten glances to the back seat, where Otto’s still lying on his side. The two wedding rings gleam in the sunlight.

The rings piss Awsten off as much as they make him nervous. What if Otto married him? What if he married Geoff? Awsten loves them both and they’ve made their thing work just fine but… what would a marriage between two of them do? The idea of Geoff and Otto getting married without him makes him sick with dread. And the idea of Otto marrying Awsten makes him disgusted with the actions of his drunk self. Even drunk, he shouldn’t have excluded Geoff.

Awsten won’t even entertain the idea of Otto marrying some random stranger off the street. He’s confident that drunk Awsten would fight any stranger who tried to propose to either Otto or Geoff.

But the real fucking icing on the motherfucking cake is the fact that Otto got married to someone in Vegas. While drunk. Awsten wants a fucking _party_ for when they get married. He wants a fancy bachelor party, a thousand guests at the wedding, doves and gilded rose petals, hundreds of floral arrangements, a cake taller than Geoff, a champagne fountain, a chocolate fountain, a live band… he wants it all. Not a fucking walk-in chapel in Vegas. Even if the ‘ceremony’ might or might not have been officiated by an Elvis impersonator. 

They pull into the chapel and together, they tumble out of the car and into the reception area. The lady at the desk greets them pleasantly.

“Hello, welcome to--”

“Did we show up last night?” Otto says, collapsing against the reception desk. “Please, I got married somewhere and I have no idea.”

“We don’t have a certificate or anything,” Awsten says, explaining further. “We might have lost it while we were, uh, kind of drunk last night.”

“Oh, um,” the receptionist lady types on her computer. “I can check. Can I get a name?”

“Otto Wood,” Otto, Awsten, and Geoff all say in unison.

“Okay, let me see…” the receptionist says. After a moment, she shakes her head. “Sorry, no Otto Wood. Any other names I should check?”

“Awsten Knight?” Otto asks. “Spelled A-W-S-T-E-N? And Geoff Wigington, spelled G-E-O-F-F. And last name W-I-G-I-N-G-T-O-N.”

“No, I don’t have either of those,” she says apologetically. 

Well shit.

“Thanks for checking,” Awsten says, sighing and turning back.

They leave and get back in the car.

“Where’s the next one?” Geoff says, failing to sound optimistic. Fuck, he looks pretty miserable too.

If his headache is as bad as Awsten’s, he can completely understand the struggle to fake positivity. But Awsten still blames him for the bad hangover part of this drunken mess, so he doesn’t get sympathy. Yet. Maybe when Awsten feels a bit better, he’ll kiss Geoff’s dumb pretty face and hug him. And hold Otto close and remind him how much he loves him. 

Awsten tries to focus on the map of chapels on the screen of his phone. “Okay, uh, there’s a couple more in this area. The closest one is a couple blocks, um, south.” 

The next chapel they go to is also a bust. 

So is the third. And the fourth. And the fifth.

~~~~

Otto can’t believe he let himself get blackout drunk.

He can’t believe he let someone propose to him and take him to a wedding chapel and get _married_ all while he was too drunk to remember it. 

It could have been Awsten or Geoff, but he has no way of being sure. Not until they find the place and get confirmation. He could have ruined everything by getting married to someone he doesn’t know, and he might have to get a lawyer to get it annulled. All while living with the shame of marrying someone that isn’t Awsten or Geoff.

The dread that’s been filling him since he woke up isn’t helping the nausea from the hangover. Even the small chance that he might have just bought the two rings at a pawn shop, like Geoff suggested, isn’t calming him down. 

Geoff pulls into the parking lot of wedding chapel number six. They’re all cute, Otto’s got to admit, but they’re all still so… Vegas. Big signs out front advertising no-hassle, same-day weddings. This one has neon hearts all around it. 

Otto moves as quickly as he can to the front desk.

“Hi, sorry,” he says. “I, um, I got married somewhere last night, I think, and I have no idea--”

“Are you Mr. Otto Wood?” the guy at the desk asks. 

Otto is stunned for a moment.

“Yes!” Awsten says.

“You forgot your marriage license last night,” the guy says, turning around to a filing cabinet and leafing through some papers in it. “We were about to mail it to your home address, since you didn’t provide a phone number, but--”

“Who did I get married to?” Otto says. “Does it say that?” He holds his hand up, showing the receptionist the two rings.

The receptionist smiles, clearly trying not to laugh. “Oh, yeah, last shift told me. Sorry, here it is.” He hands a paper in a plastic sleeve over to Otto.

The signatures are messy but Otto would recognize them in any form.

 

_This certifies that AWSTEN KNIGHT and Otto Wood and Geoff Wigington were united in marriage on this day, the thirteenth of December in the year 2017. The ceremony was witnessed by Travie Quickblood and Dirks McBinkin._

 

“You’re some lucky people,” the guy says as Otto gapes at the certificate. “Not a lot of chapels do three-person weddings, but we do.”

“Oh my god,” Awsten says. “Oh my god.”

“We both married you?” Geoff exclaims. 

“Why don’t I have a ring then?”Awsten says. He grabs at Otto’s hand. “Fuck, did we both put our rings on Otto? What the fuck?!”

All at once, the terror has left Otto. He sits down on the floor in front of the desk, smiling in relief at the certificate in his hands. He didn’t marry a stranger. He didn’t marry only Awsten or only Geoff.

He married them both.

“My mom is going to kill me,” Awsten moans. “My sister is going to kill me! Wait, can we pretend this hasn’t happened so we can get them to plan a big ceremony back home? I mean, fuck, shit. Fuck.”

Geoff kneels down in front of Otto. “Otto, Awsten,” he says softly. “I’m sorry if I said this last night and you guys didn’t remember it, but--”

“Oh no you don’t!” Awsten yells. He falls overdramatically down onto the floor and grabs Geoff and Otto each by the hands. “Will you two--fuck! I was planning this whole thing with lights and glitter and either a sunset or fireworks and a love song to serenade you guys--”

“Will you marry me?” Otto says.

“They told me you guys already proposed to each other a lot last night,” the receptionist guy mutters. It’s almost inaudible over the indignant shouts from Awsten.

“Otto, Geoff, you’re still going to fucking go through my proposal and you’re going to pretend it’s a motherfucking surprise and I’m going to get it on fucking film! Do you hear me!” Awsten yells. 

Geoff leans over and kisses Awsten. Otto feels like his heart might burst with happiness. He kisses Awsten as soon as Geoff pulls away. Geoff’s arms wind around his chest as he kisses Awsten, as Awsten’s hands find Otto’s cheeks. 

“I love you guys,” Otto says softly, pulling both Geoff and Awsten into his arms. 

“I love you too,” Geoff says into Otto’s hair.

“You guys are buying me two rings before we leave Vegas,” Awsten says. “If Otto gets two rings, I want two rings. Geoff, you’re getting two rings too.”

Otto holds them tighter. Maybe it’s the residual hangover, but his head and his chest feel like they’re going to explode from how happy he is. Shit, yeah, it’s probably all the emotions he’s been going through on top of the hangover. But he doesn’t regret any of it, if it got him here, in the arms of the two people he loves most in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> me, at 10pm: _I have an idea._ accidentally drunk-married in vegas au  
>  me, 2 1/2 hours later: *posts this*


End file.
